My Little Penguin Part 2
We continue our adventure.The Gang now must learn to live in Ponyville as they attack and stop Bob and Herbert before they take over Equestria.Plus Mr Cow2 reaveals something only he knew for a long time and Rookie discovers one of Equestrias biggest secrets! Transcript *Narrorater:Previously on My Little Pony:Freindship is Magic/Club Penguin... *Gary:I walked around here.And i saw a group of some not so average animals. *Mr Cow2:What kind?Donkeys,Pandas,Eagles,Aliens? *Gary:You`ll see.(Brushes a Bush aside.) *Cadence,Rookie and Mr Cow2:Wow! In the distance,we see the Mane 6 from MLP:FIM. *Gary:Are those pony`s? *Rookie (off-screen) :Relax everyone! (We see Rookie pating Rainbow Dash) There Freindly! *Jet Pack Guy:Anyway i came to tell you i saw some other small younger ponys like theese.I was wondering if they were a concern with you. *Rookie:Can you discribe them? *Jet:They were like yay high,yay wide with yay-pitched voices.Pretty cute.But they kept saying "Cutie Mark Crusaders away!!!" over and over!It was driving me- *Applejack:Sweet Celestia! *Jet:No it was more like a nuts feel. *Rarity:Not that you fool!Theese three ponys are our sisters! *Jet(landing):This is were i saw them.(Points to the stadium,Full) *Rookie:...Oh-no. There are a bunch of ponies all wondering arounnd. *Rookie:This is bad. *Twilight Sparkle:Where did they all come from?I thought it was just us! *Mayor Penguin:Yes,i understand we cannot live under these conditions! *Mayor Mare:But,we must learn HOW to!It may be a while before we can devolp our way back!Penguins and Ponys could actually be B.P.A.P.F.F`s.Best Pony and Penguin Freinds Forever. *Mayor Penguin:Exactly my point! *Jet Pack Guy(walks in):I got intell.Apparently,this thing Herbert made is actually some sort of machine.It teleports someone into a differant universe. *Dot:Maybe Herbert wants to send all the pony`s back to Equestria! *Spitfire:With all the Pony`s out of the way,the island will have weaker forces! *Jet:And with weaker forces,he`ll be able to attack! *Hone783:You guys never learn do ya!? *Herbert:Shut Up!(Fire the lazer.It morphs into a portal to Equestria) *Twilight:It`s Home!!! *Herbert:Of course it is!Do you think we would just want to kill you?Well,see ya!(Bob and Herbert jump into the portal) *Rainbow Dah:We`ll see about that!C`mon everypony! Everyone jumps into the portal.It fades to black.Theme song starts.After it is over,we cut to Club Penguin.Still with Pony`s and Penguins. *Mayor Penguin:Well,with Herbert and Bob gone,Club Penguin is returning to Harmony. *Mayor Mare:I just hope the EPF can handle this mission. *Mayor Penguin:Relax!There the EPF.They laugh in the face of danger.Everything is a piece of cake for them! *Mayor Mare:But these Herbert and Bob people.Somthing about them just disturbs me. We transition to the Gang .They are floating in Time and Space. *Rookie:Twilight,if we don`t get out of this situation,tell Rainbow Dash i love her! *Rainbow Dash:I`m right here! *Rookie:Do what ever it takes!Just make sure she get`s the message! *Celestia:This is it everypony!Here we go! We see Ponyville.The Penguin gang all pop out with the pony`s. *Mr Cow2:So this is Ponyville... *Cadence:It makes me feel...Happy...which is a big deal...for me. *Rookie:Don`t let the peaceful ness fool you guys.I bet Herbert and Bob have already planed on taking over. *Celestia:Rookie is correct.We must plan on how to get there.I hope everything is okay. *Aunt Artic:(wraps flipper around Celestia)Don`t worry Celestia.The EPF have everything undercontrol! *Gary:Artic`s right.Luckily,i planted a tracking device in Herbert`s skull so i can find him.Any time,Anywhere,Any place,Any Universe.(Brings out a small red remote.He reads the screen.)It says here,he is somewhere near a place called the Crystal Empire. *Twilight:Hay!Me and my freinds have been there! *Gary:Good for you. *Celestia:The way i see it.We will have to go through the Evertree Forest,over Cloudsdale and make a small trip to Neighagra Falls.Piece of cake. *Hone783:I estimate this trip to take at least three days. *Twilight:That`s plenty of time. *The Real Sthomas(walking in):But first,we need to know WHAT there plan is. *Celestia:We can find out when we reach the Crystal Empire. *Jet Pack Guy:You guys can walk.Me and The Real Sthomas are flying. *The Real Sthomas:But I can't just leave my freinds here!There like the freinds i never had! *Jet:Awwwwwww,that`s sweet!But i don`t cry.I guess I'm going on my own.See ya later!(Flys up on Jet Pack) *Gary:Be strong Jet!Be strong. *Rookie:I guess we better get going! *Twilight:Yeah. *Fluttershy:I`m scared! *Rookie:Don`t be scared Fluttershy!There`s twenty four of us!And only two of them. *Mr Cow2:Maybe a soda will cheer you up. *Fluttershy:Thanks! They enter the evertree forest.As a group they walk past the trees. *Rainbow Dash:Look out for timber wolfs everypony. *Gary:Timber wolfs? *Celestia:An ancient species.There part tree,part dog... A timber wolf appears.It roars. *Luna:All wolf! *Gary:Dang,that thing is ugly! *Rory:Splinters all around!That`s what I see! *Cadence:Guys,seriousy.Attack. *Rookie:Right.Okay,timber wolfs.Let`s Dance!(Rookie literally starts to dance.He attacks while dancing.The timberwolf tumbles and falls apart.) *Celestia:Nice BREAK dance! *Rory:Nice pun! *Celestia:Thank you! The timber wolf forms back up again. *Lyra:We got problems! *Applejack:Run like hay! The gang start to run and avoid the timber wolfs at the same time.Rainbow Dash flys up in the sky.She notices a clear path. *Rainbow Dash:Hay everypony!I can see a path with no timber wolfs or other forest creatures! *Aunt Artic:Good eye Rainbow Dash!This should be our way out! *Rainbow Dash:Oh sweet celestia!(Sees a canyon)A canyon!EVERYPONY!!!DON`T!! THERES A CANYON!!! *Dot:What did she say?I like bacon? *PH:Your not naked? *Rory:Fire out of a cannon? *Gary:Retoast the mint jelly pudding and use it to make pajammas? *Cadence:How does that even rhyme? *Rainbow Dash:Oh man!Oh man,oh man,oh man!Wait!A bridge!(She zooms down.She grabs the other end of the bridge in her mouth and hammers it back to the other side of the canyon.)Come on,Come on! *Rookie:Were almost out!(notices the canyon)Holy Fish! *Rainbow Dash:Done!YOU CAN COME ACROSS!!! They all walk across.The bridge snaps.Rainbow Dash screams and grabs Rookie.He puts him down.Se grabs the others and puts them down and finally Princess Celestia and Luna. *Twilight:Rainbow Dash!You saved our lifes!AGAIN!!! *Celestia:Great going,young Rainbow Dash! *Rainbow Dash:Anything for my freinds.But seriously.Try paying attention to me better.I was screaming it out. *Twilght:O...kay? *Aunt Artic:Okay,everyone.Fifteen miles to go. *Everyone(except Aunt Artic and Celestia):WHAT!!!???!!!??? *Chatty Penguin:Seriously? *Lyra:Can`t we take a break!My hooves are killing me! *Aunt Artic:We can take a break when it`s night.We have to keep moving! *Sunglasses Penguin:My sunglasses do NOT approve! *Cadence:I`m so hungry! *Mr Cow2:Here.I have some pizza. *Derpy:What's pizza? *Pinkie Pie:I think it's a type of cupcake!(licks lips) *Gary:All right, you lot. *Cadence:Thanks Mr Cow2!(Eats the Pizza) *Lyra:I hope this dosn`t take to long.Bon Bon is probably worried about me. *Aunt Artic:You mean the pastry?(licks lips along with Pinkie Pie) *Gary:Okay, I kind of agree on this one. *Lyra:NO!!!Bon Bon is my best freind! *Gary:A freind made of Choclate? *Rookie:I am SO hungry right now! *Lyra:No.She`s a white pony with a pink and purple mane.She owns a store in ponyville. *Cadence:Oh.I understand.I feel sorry for you Lyra. *Lyra:Don`t be!She`s probably fine. *Mr Cow2:Or IS she? *Rookie:Now's not the time Mr Cow2. *Aunt Artic:Keep on walking.(They continue to walk.We cut to Bob and Herbert.They stand in front of the crystal empire.) *Herbert:This is the crystal empire? *Bob:Unbelivable! *Herbert:Allright,let`s do this. They enter the Crystal empire.They pass a few buildings.Eventualy they see the crystal castle. *Herbert:Oh come on!Who needs this many stairs! *Bob:Shut up and walk. *Herbert:I hate this place! They both walk up the stairs.We fade to the gang. *Pinkie Pie:Are we there yet?Are we there yet?Are we there yet? *Twilight:For the 100th time.No. *Rookie:And you counted? *Twilight:What else am i supposed to do?It`s boring. *Rainbow Dash:You can say that again. *Pinkie:Don`t worry!I know what will cheer you up! *Mr Cow2:You being dead? *Pinkie:No!(Singing)CUPCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Rookie:Sorry pinkie.Outta luck.No food for miles! *Spitfire:I DID see a berry bush earlier on.But i didn`t think it was safe. *Derpy(eating some berrys):Wait.They wern`t safe? *Lyra:The good news is that none of us are hungry. *Gary:I`m actually a little peckish. *Cadence:Well,i think theres a river near by.Where there`s a river,there`s water. *Lyra:And where there`s water,there`s fish. *Rookie:And where there`s fish,there`s a meal! *Fluttershy:You EAT fish!?(faints) *Mr Cow2:Wimp! *Rainbow Dash:Fluttershy`s a vegeterian. *Mr Cow2:Still a wimp. *Lyra:Just because she dosn`t eat things with a face dosn`t mean she`s a wimp.Once she went face to face with a dragon. *Rainbow Dash:Only to end up likeing it. *Mr Cow2(under his breath):wimp,wimp,wimp,wimp,wimp. TBC Category:Movies Category:Rookie Category:PH Category:Mr Cow2 Category:Cadence Category:Gary Category:Crossovers